


Epic Rap Battles of History (Fan Made)

by OliveFanfictions



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Epic Rap Battles of History (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveFanfictions/pseuds/OliveFanfictions
Summary: The chances of ERB actually doing the ideas and suggestions I have are very slim. With that in mind I write my own in my spare time.
Kudos: 1





	Epic Rap Battles of History (Fan Made)

Epic Rap Battles of History!  
Monika  
Vs  
RED  
BEGIN!  
Monika:  
Welcome to the club, I hope your verses are sharp  
Though you look like you need bed rest, don’t push yourself too far,  
I have seen many heartbreaks, been through many hard days  
But seeing your scarred face makes my happiness part ways  
All I seek from my player is romance and laughter  
Your playstyle consists of chaos and disaster  
The act is up, RED! This will be your final chapter  
I’m at my Zenith now, I’m the one in control, I’m the master!  
RED:  
If you think you can control me, clearly you don’t know me  
I’ll rip a hole in your heart, stop the Doki Dokis  
You’ve lost your own world and now you’re losing lyrically  
You’ll just keep losing everthing, except your virginity  
Like the endless pools of blood my lyrics can flow  
You’ll choke on these words like Sayori on a friend zone  
Here’s your reality check, get this through your head:  
You can’t screw an MC on the mic or in bed!

Epic Rap Battles of History!  
Monika

Vs

RED  
BEGIN!  
Monika:  
Welcome to the club, I hope your verses are sharp  
Though you look like you need bed rest, don’t push yourself too far,  
I have seen many heartbreaks, been through many hard days  
But seeing your scarred face makes my happiness part ways  
All I seek from my player is romance and laughter  
Your playstyle consists of chaos and disaster  
The act is up, RED! This will be your final chapter  
I’m at my Zenith now, I’m the one in control, I’m the master!  
RED:  
If you think you can control me, clearly you don’t know me  
I’ll rip a hole in your heart, stop the Doki Dokis  
You’ve lost your own world and now you’re losing lyrically  
You’ll just keep losing everthing, except your virginity  
Like the endless pools of blood my lyrics can flow  
You’ll choke on these words like Sayori on a friend zone  
Here’s your reality check, get this through your head:  
You can’t screw an MC on the mic or in bed!

Monika:  
It’s disappointing my happy ending was never made  
But who needs get laid? Your gaze is visual AIDS.  
RED:  
You better stay Red Alert for the horrors that I’ll send  
Will cut deep into your mind, call it: Yuri’s Revenge.  
Monika:  
I appreciate you lecture, but it sure has some flaws,  
You act so full of yourself, it’s like you’ve eaten giant moths  
Your rapping style shares your original game’s assets  
Just random attack mashing; no real tactics  
So go on and try giving players a mental dent  
And I’ll give you Melissa flashbacks like the new president  
This cypher’s at its end, I won’t be seeing red’s KILL  
You’re the worst thing done by a Cosby since Bill.  
RED:  
I’m Nintendo’s execution system, my wrath is ceaseless  
If I can dethrone the king, I’ll give you more than an impeachment  
Ask Anguirus if I spit sharp, I heat up like a fever  
You have control, yet I’ve seen more LOVE from Chara Dreemur!  
Your verses just keep getting even more tacky  
That even Natsuki would think you’re not snappy  
You’re trash in the bin compared to the disses I’m dropping ya’  
But then again, I’m a hell beast and you’re Just Monika.


End file.
